To sustain their arduous activity, distance runners require water or liquid for thirst or refreshment along their route. Additionally, recent medical evidence and studies indicate that loss of body fluid and electrolyte can be life threatening to an athlete due to such causes as dehydration, heat exhaustion, and electrolyte imbalance. Present ways of providing liquids to runners are often so cumbersome that they are not employed. In meeting this need, methods should be devised that do not encumber or weight the runner any more than absolutely necessary, and at the same time provide an adequate supply of water. Any break in the pace or stride is highly undesirable and is to be avoided. Further, individual runners vary in their need for water both as to the quantity and timing of its availability. The requirements are applicable to athletes in competition and also to those who engage in the sport of running for recreation and well-being.
In meeting these conflicting demands, several solutions may be employed. Runners may carry water containers in their clothing or strapped to their bodies. Most available containers with an appropriate supply of water are cumbersome, and tend to impede the movements of the runner by their presence and location on the body. In addition, transfer of the water or liquid from the container to the mouth of the runner is awkward and inefficient, and the arm and head movements required to obtain a drink tend to interfere with the stride of the runner. Such difficulties are compounded in the re-use of many containers, either because of the inability to reseal the container, or the failure to make use of its capacity without further interfering with the motion of the runner. A usual method to supply water is to furnish stations along the course of the run at which a container is picked up by the runner, water is used or consumed from it, and then the liquid container is discarded. The latter procedure minimizes the weight carried and the interference with the freedom of movement, but has several inherent disadvantages. Primary among these is the need to have a pre-planned course and utilize the assistance of others in establishing and maintaining the stations. Without cooperative and understanding assistance, it is nearly impossible for the runner to maintain his stride in obtaining refreshment. Unless there are numerous stations, such prelocation further requires the runner to discipline his requirements for moisture to station location rather than his own needs determined by his existing condition on the course. The latter factor adds a significant additional demand in run planning and enjoyment.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a canteen belt for a runner that carries sufficient water or liquid in a comfortable and convenient manner without interference with body movement, and from which the capacity of the container can be easily and efficiently withdrawn by the runner unassisted and when desired. With such a belt, the runner's refreshment is made independent of pre-arranged support stations except perhaps for the furnishing of a full replacement canteen belt under particular course circumstances.